Snow White and the Seven Arcobalenos
by kahochan13
Summary: A short story based on the fairy tale, but the characters are, well, from Reborn. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. Uh, I haven't posted for a long time. But in all honesty, this short story was written - albeit not finished - ages ago (April 10, to be precise). So, although I think it's rather trite and poorly written, I decided to post it here. This is going to be really short, I just thought of slicing some parts up, since I'm not yet finished with it. So, yeah . . . here it goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven Arcobalenos<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

There was once a selfish and very vain queen that lived in a splendid and elegant castle . . . A place where only magnificence existed: there were velvets everywhere, gold and diamonds. The name of the queen was Kurokawa Hana, and she was considered the prettiest by everyone else in the kingdom. Her brunette features were exotic, admired by men and envied by women. The delicate curls of her amber brown mane ran up to her hips, and she had a stern yet piercing gaze. Hana had her own personal lady-in-waiting called Haru. The said lady was secretly an enchantress—no one knew about this stupendous truth. And Haru was smart enough to keep it to herself.

Everyday, the queen would ask, "Who in the land is the fairest of all?"

Haru didn't know how to lie, and everything that would come out of her lips was certainly the truth. She would answer, "You, my queen, are the fairest of all."

This was enough to satisfy the queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, this is the continuation . . . Please review! Although there was only one review, it was still a motivation. Tell me if ever the characters are out of character, will you? Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven<strong> **Arcobalenos**

Snowflakes were fluttering down from the dark sky, sweeping down a fair degree of dreariness in the whole kingdom. There was an unfamiliar and tingling coldness brought about by the sudden emergence of the weather. It was still supposed to be autumn, when vermilion leaves were being whisked away by the wind, but apparently winter had arrived a tad too early. This did not obviate the King, the ever enthusiastic Ryohei Sasagawa, to do his daily training in the woods.

"The weather is nothing!" he cried passionately, raising his fist in the air. "I will train to the extreme!"

As he ran a hundred times around the vast forest, something finally caught his eyes, causing him to halt completely and observe what he was seeing.

His eyes widened. He was nonplussed.

A young girl of about five years old was sitting under a tree, shivering to death. She wore an eccentric red outfit that our dear little king had never sighted before. The girl only had a few stringent black hairs on top of her huge and shiny head, which was oddly shaped like a massive head. She was wholly blanched, with skin as white as snow. He couldn't see her eyes, they were closed. But despite that, she returned his gaze as though she could actually see him.

Ryohei knelt down, so that their eyes were leveled. "Are you alright to the extreme?"

The girl was trembling. "I-Ipin is cold…"

The king was moved with utter remorse. He carried the shivering girl in his arms and carried her back to the castle. Later on, a tinge of rogue was insidiously returning on her plump cheeks.

"What is your name?" Ryohei inquired as he scudded out of the woods.

"I-pin," she answered.

The king was perplexed. _Was__ that __even __a __name?_ he thought, confused.

"I'm asking your name to the extreme!" Ryohei said eagerly.

"I-pin," she said again. "My name is I-pin."

He simply shook his head. "From now on I will call you Snow White, and you shall become my daughter!" He grinned cheerfully, and the girl felt at ease, knowing that she had come under the guidance of a safe man.

"Thank you," she said in her high shrilled voice. "Thank you, father."

* * *

><p>"UGGGH!" the queen's yell of agony resonated all over the castle. Her face was filled with evident disgust as she stared at the girl in the king's grasp. She shouted once more, and the air seemed to be emitting sound waves.<p>

"Oi, you'll frighten the girl!" the king warned.

Snow White huddled more closely to the arms of his new found father, apprehension growing from the inside.

"Shoo, shoo that thing away!" Hana said as she made a gesture with her hands, beckoning the little girl to go. "Take that away from me! You know how I hate children! How dare you—?"

"You are crazy to the extreme!" Ryohei said. "We haven't got a child for years! Here is the wish that we've been waiting for!"

Hana turned red in fury. By this time, several of the servants had gathered around the hall, watching the scene with interest. It was actually the first time that they had seen a kid in the castle. The queen secretly forbade the presence of any.

Haru was shuddering in fear. "_Hahi!_The queen hates children!"

"But isn't Snow White an adorable young girl?" the girl beside her inquired. She had a short orange hair, with the eyes in the same hue.

Haru nodded. "She is cute, ne, Kyoko chan?"

Kyoko chan giggled. "Yes."

On the group of the boys, there was also a conversation. Some looked jubilant at the newcomer, most were indifferent, while others even appeared angry.

"_Tch,_" a guy with silver mane mumbled. "Another person to serve."

"Now, now, Gokudera," a guy with disheveled black hair said jovially. "Isn't it nice we've got a new company?"

"You idiot! How the hell could it be _nice?_" Gokudera snapped.

"Yamamoto is right," a boy with spiky hair intervened. "There would be a change in the atmosphere."

Gokudera was silent. "You're right, Juudaime." But he turned to Yamamoto, who was then excitedly grinning, and gave him a deadly glare.

"I said I hate children!" the queen bellowed, silencing all other murmurings. "Take it away from me! I don't want a child!" She noticed the enormous crowd flanking them, and her fury only aggravated at the sight. "You! Everyone, get back to work!"

"See you later, Tsuna, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "I'm going to the kitchen to prepare the meal."

"What did you say, Yamamoto Takeshi?" a voice said from behind. He turned to the speaker with terror: It was Bianchi. She was also a cook in the castle, and had always been challenging Yamamoto in the culinary aspect. "Are you trying to steal away my work?" A dark aura was enveloping her body that caused Yamamoto to cower in fear.

"_Maa, maa! _Of course - of course not!" he responded. Then with a smile, he added, "We can work together!"

"Aniki!" Gokudera muttered, and hastily, he fell to the floor, clutching tightly onto his stomach.

Bianchi's expression softened. "Oh, Hayato! You're always so excited to see me!"

Tsuna gaped. "Actually, it's quite the contrary…"

"Why are you crowding here for?" a baritone said dangerously. "I'll bite you to death."

A guy in a knight's outfit stood before them, with tonfas in his hands. He smirked, and was slowly advancing towards them, looking very pleased with himself.

"_Hiiiiie_!" Tsuna shrieked. "Hibari-san!"

The said Hibari was the leader of the knights and guards in the castle. Everyday, he would patrol around the tremendous place to make sure that everything was all right. Not that _that _was such a wonderful thing . . . usually he even made things _not _all right due to his uncanny desire of violence.

"Hibari san!" Yamamoto said casually.

And before the knight could indulge his pleasure in fighting, the others immediately scampered out of his sight. Soon enough Hibari was standing alone, a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

This time, the king handed Snow White to the care of the ladies. As the hours passed, there was a great shuffling of works everywhere in every parts of the castle, as Ryohei ordered them all to prepare a feast for their beloved daughter, Snow White.

Little did he know that this only made the Queen even angrier.


End file.
